The Lonely Chao
by Superginji19
Summary: My character Ginji has a chao named Shadows, Shadows is a lonely and shy chao, will he be able to find friends? this story is an OCxOC and OC's chao X OC's chao. please leave a review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Lonely Chao

Chapter 1: the chao garden

It was a sunny day in station square. Ginji was on his way to the Chao Garden which he needed to locate his hidden garden key (yes just like in Sonic Adventure Battle 2). He also had a little chao with him that was in a toy car that Ginji was pulling along for the chao's amusement. The chao's name is Shadows, he looks almost like Ginji, his head had spikes like a sonic chao and the rest looked like Ginji's cloth style.

At the Chao garden Ginji first brought him for a check up to see Shadows health and was the same every year. After Ginji lead Shadows to the Chao Garden.

"Now Shadows this is the garden that you need to stay in for this afternoon but I'll be back before 6pm. Flare told me that Nova will be here so try to make friends with him…" said Ginji just as he got tackled but a pink haired hedgehog.

"Hey Ginji you ready for our date? I just left Grace over by the pond so she could swim," said Rosy as she hugged Ginji.

"Ya I'm ready but first, Shadows please make some friends," said Ginji as he walked out of the Chao garden holding Rosy's hand.

_Ya friends, something always happens to my friends,_ thought Shadows as he walked to the cave and hid there.

"So that's Shadows, Flare was right saying he is alone," said Nova as he was walking into the cave. "Hi I'm Nova, your Shadow's right?" said Nova as he held out a hand to Shadows.

"Hi Nova," said Shadows sheepishly.

"Why don't you come with me there is someone you have to meet," said Nova as he was pushing Shadows out of the cave. (Before I continue Nova looks just like Flare, just like Grace looks like Rosy)

After Nova introduced Shadows to Grace.

"Hi I'm Grace what's your name?" asked Grace as she shook Shadows hand making him blush a scarlet red as if he wasn't red enough.

"I-I'm-m Sh-Shadows," said Shadows.

"You ok Shadows?" asked Grace.

"I'm fine," said Shadows.

"Hey Shadows, I was thinking of going to the Karate arena and compete in a tournament you want to join me?" asked Nova.

"Sure I was the champ at the old chao garden I went to," answered Shadows.

At the arena both Shadows and shadow were signed up for the expert class.

Nova started out against an angel chao, everything went perfect he won all 5 matches and only took minimal damage. But what really caught everyone's attention was when Shadows was up. He never took any damage and most of his opponents were down in two to three attacks. This impressed everyone but, mostly Grace.

After the semi-finals Shadows was up against a dark chao. The dark chao thought he had this one was too easy but, in the end Shadows had kicked his butt the same way he had the others.

After Shadows was back in the cave again but this time he was not hiding he was just thinking about the tournament as he was tossing his medal up and down. But then he was tackled by Grace making him blush redder then before.

"Great job at the tournament," said Grace as she walked out of the cave and not realizing she was holding Shadows hand still.

"Thanks and can you let go of my hand," said Shadows blush a little less red.

"Oh sure," said Grace blushing redder than Shadows.

At this time Ginji and Rosy had just entered the garden and saw the whole scene go on.

"Well you Chao dose act just like you," said Rosy.

"What does that mean?" laughed Ginji.

"Oh nothing," said Rosy as she kissed Ginji on the lips for 2 minutes.

"See you tomorrow," said Ginji as Rosy walked over to pick up Grace.

Then Ginji lifted shadows and out him on his shoulders.

"So looks like you have made some friends Shadows," said Ginji as he walked home.

_Ya I did thanks for bringing me to the Chao Garden Ginji,_ thought Shadows as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well that's the start of my newest story please leave a review, this story takes place before Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds, See ya!**

**-SuperGinji19**


	2. Chapter 2 My Dark Side

The Lonely Chao

Chapter 2: my dark side

_Hi I'm Shadows, my owner's name is Ginji and my best friend is Nova, if you notice I'm a chao but on to the story._

In a jungle like chao graden

"No what happened?" said Shadows as he was walking through the burning garden.

"Gear, Streak, Slice where are you guys!" yelled Shadows as he ran around in a hurry.

"Shadows were over here," said a red chao that looked like Blast.

Shadows ran to the middle of the garden to help up the red chaos

"Gear! Where's Slice and Streak?" said Shadows.

"They got out to the other chao garden before they came," said Gear.

"Come on Gear we're leaving," as he walked Gear over to the exit.

"Oh you're not leaving Shadows but he can go," said a green chao that looks like Seth next to a blue chao with claws and looks like Neutron (oc used in other storys and so is neutron.)

Then the blue chao disappeared then appeared and knocked Gear into the mine cart and thecart closed up and took off.

"Gear! You guys have really done it this time," said Shadows as he was being covered in a dark aura.

"Shadows, Shadows! SHADOWS!" yelled a voice.

The next thing Shadows knew he saw Grace's face in front of his making him blush a real crimson red.

"Ah! Grace please don't scare me like that," said Shadows as backed away.

"Sorry, you were thrashing in your sleep so I just wanted to see if you were ok," said Grace as she walked closer to Shadows making him blush even more.

"Hey are you guys coming or going to stay there all day!" yelled a Gray Chao that looks like Grey that was in the cave entrance.

"Were coming Static," said Shadows as he jumped into the pond and swam to the cave.

"So what where you dreaming about Shadows?" asked Grace.

"Oh it was nothing," said Shadows as he entered the cave.

_I bet it was about those two again,_ thought Static.

"Hey you guys I saved your seats the tournament is about to start," yelled Nova from the stands.

"Hold on Nova!" yelled Static.

When the first chao was up it looked like shadows had seen a ghost when he saw the chao.

_No not them again I've got to see Gear,_ thought Shadows as he got up.

"Guys I need to go I forgot something in the garden," said Shadows as he left.

"Wonder what's with him?" said Nova.

A few minutes later Shadows heard a boom come from the chao graden.

"Damn not this time," said Shadows as he raced to the garden but this time he had a sheath with him.

"Nova what happened?" said Shadows as he helped Nova up and over to Static.

"Two… Chao…Twins… one has claws… they took… Grace… they are in the… Dark Garden…," said Nova as he fainted.

"Shadows it's them again and I see you got the blade Ginji made for you after the last time, go we'll be fine go save her," said Static as he carried Nova to the doctor's office.

At the dark garden

Shadows immediately saw Grace and the same chaos from his dream.

"Shadows!" yelled Grace but then she was punched in the gut by the green chao.

"Shut up," said the Green chao.

"Oblivion leave her alone!" yelled Shadows as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"You can take her Neutron if you please," said Oblivion.

"Sure," said Neutron as he clawed Grace's back then threw her at Shadows.

"Grace!" yelled Shadows as he caught her.

"Sh...ad…ows," said Grace as she fainted.

Then Shadows set Grace by the entrance, after he drew his sword and split it down the middle creating two swords. Then a dark aura started to surround Shadows.

"You guys are dead for hurt my friends but hurting Grace is unforgivable!" yelled Shadows as he was engulfed by the aura, after the aura cleared Shadows turned into a black chao, his hands grew claws, his eyes were full of hatred, and his wings look like dragon wings.

"Leave now or DIE!" said Shadows in a cold voice.

"Oh ya I forgot about th…," said Oblivion as he was punched in the face by Shadows.

_Quick Blade_

Then Shadows Disappeared and the Oblivion was covered in cuts and was screaming in pain.

"Brother, you'll pay for… where did he," said Neutron.

Then Shadows appeared behind him and kicked him in the back then right hooked his head sending him straight at Oblivion.

Then Shadows returned to normal and put his two swords back together, then he picked up Grace and brought her to the doctor's office where he saw Static outside of the door. After he dropped off Grace he told Static to tell Grace that he brought her hear and that he would be gone for the next 3 hours.

The hero garden

"Shadows!" yelled a black chao and a reddish black chao.(Not angle chaos and and Gear is a normal chao also.)

"Hey Slice and Streak is Gear here I need the limiter it happened again," said Shadows.

"Oh Gear isn't here but he gave it to use but stay here for 3 hours for the effects to take place," said Slice.

"That's fine," said Shadows as he walked over to the small building and just stood there.

_I wonder if Grace is ok,_ thought Shadows as he sat down.

At the hospital (3 hours later)

Grace was trashing is her sleep.

"Shadows! What, where am I?" said Grace.

"You're in the doctor's office," said Static as he walked in. Nova was getting his arm cast taken off.

"Where is Shadows?" asked Grace.

"He was here 3 hours ago because he had to drop you off because you had severe injuries," said Static.

"You talking about me?" asked Shadows as he walked in. He was covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises.

"Sh…Shadows," said Grace as she got out of the bed.

"Sorry for making you worry Grace," said Shadows. Then Grace tackled Shadows making him blush redder that Knuckles when his is really pissed off.

"Don't scare me like that ever again Shadows," said Grace as she was crying into his shirt.

"I won't Grace," said Shadows. Then he noticed a note right by him.

_**We'll leave you two alone,**_

_**Static.**_

"Grace do you want to walk back to the chao garden?" asked shadows as helped up Grace and was still holding her hand making Grace blush.

"Sure Shadows," said Grace as she tried to hide her blush.

In the lobby

"Hey Shadows can I ask you something?" asked Grace.

"Sure," said Shadow.

"In the dark garden I heard you say that when those two chaos hurt me you said that was unforgivable, what did you mean by that?" asked Grace.

"Well I said that because… well… because I love you Grace!" said Shadows as he bushed a real dark red.

Then Grace tackled Shadows and kissed him at the same time, then Shadows hugged Grace.

After Grace broke the kiss.

"I love you to Shadows," said Grace as she rested her head on Shadows chest.

"I love you too," said shadows.

Little did they know Ginji and Rosy just came in as this happened.

_Awsome job Shadows,_ thought Ginji.

"What were you thinking about Ginji," asked Rosy.

"How about you and Grace come over to my house and you can sleep over," said Ginji as he tried to hide a faint blush.

"Sound like a great idea Ginji," said Rosy as she kissed Ginji as she walked over to get Grace after Shadows and Grace went back to the chao garden.

_Shadows will be in for a big surprise tonight,_ thought Ginji.

**Thank for reading my other two sonic stories will be updated soon, please leave a review.  
SuperGinji19.**


End file.
